


When in Rome

by Katseester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: Or in this case, China.Yuuri seduces Victor with yoga pants, though, to his credit, Victor doesn't need much seducing anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write 3000 words of victuuri smut last night, but I did. I could have put this energy into writing my term paper, but I didn't. Enjoy.
> 
> (Note that I'm working off the assumption that Yuuri and Victor speak English to one another.)
> 
> EDIT: I'm laughing because I wrote about Yuuri being ~good~ with his tongue and then the following episode he goes and licks his lips seductively at Victor. I cannot believe this show sometimes.
> 
> EDIT THE SECOND: holy fuck

The yoga pants are, perhaps, a bit much.  
  
He had packed them by accident; his laundry and his sister's had gotten mixed up and he must have grabbed them thinking they were his. He _should_ put them back in his bag, buried under the rest of his clothing, and forget that they're there until he returns home.  
  
He has no reason to put them on.  
  
They're tight; they cling to his rear and his front and hide absolutely nothing. He thinks Victor might like them; it's been a long month, he's spent most of his days training and practicing and even his seemingly unending stamina has been put to the test. Most nights he'd been so tired he flopped into bed and was asleep immediately, waking up next to Victor (who he yelled at less and less whenever he snuck into Yuuri's room) only to start the routine again.  
  
And besides, on the rare nights he wasn't exhausted and had tried to be intimate with Victor, his parents had wanted to go over his schedule, or his sister had wanted him to help with the hot spring, or Minako had been over drinking and insisted he watched the television with her, or Yuuko had asked him to watch the triplets for a couple hours, or -  
  
He and Victor haven't had a lot of time or opportunities to get to know each other, in that sense, and it's getting to the point where they both need to blow off steam. Victor has been sending him unsubtle hints all night: a hand to his waist, fingers drawing circles on his side; a foot, free from its shoe, brushing up against his inner thigh beneath the dinner table at the restaurant - Yuuri is glad the tablecloth was long enough to hide that, though his expression not so much; a kiss in the empty elevator, dangerously public, with enough tongue to make Yuuri flushed and flustered by the time they reached their floor.  
  
He almost takes the leggings off, feeling slightly ridiculous - Victor will like how he looks, stretchy spandex or not - but then Victor leaves the washroom and catches sight of him.  
  
He whistles, approaching Yuuri with a smirk that he can only describe as _saucy_ , and circles behind him, hand to his chin, eyebrows raised as he takes it in.  
  
"Very risque. You're not wearing any undergarments," Victor notes, finger running along the back seam, dipping between Yuuri's legs.  
  
"I wasn't planning on wearing them for very long," Yuuri explains, and his voice is weak even to his ears. Victor's hands are wandering, lingering appreciatively on the curve of his rear, his hips, sliding to his front to caress his thighs. Yuuri yelps when his fingers brush innocently against his groin, and then Victor's lips are hot against his ear.  
  
"Is that so?" he purrs, sneaking his hands beneath Yuuri's shirt, fingers tickling his sides, sliding up so the cool air in the hotel room chills his stomach. "We're alone now. No one will interrupt us. I want to make you feel good. Can I do that?"  
  
Yuuri doesn't have to think about it. Doesn't have to think about those frustrating nights, kissing Victor and being kissed by him, hands wandering beneath layers of clothing, and then the inevitable knock on the door, or his phone ringing, or his parents calling to him from the other room; doesn't have to think about springing away from Victor and pretending they were going over notes, trying not to let his gaze linger on Victor's lips, swollen and bruised and very noticeably puckered in disappointment.  
  
(He knows his family wouldn't purposefully try and keep him and Victor apart; they've been nothing but supportive, but their timing when it comes to Yuuri has always been disastrously bad. Yuuri would laugh if he weren't so frustrated.)  
  
"Yes," he says, and then he and Victor are falling onto the bed; Victor has gotten Yuuri's shirt over his head and his kisses are searing, lips slick against Yuuri's, thigh wedged between Yuuri's legs, creating god-awful friction against his groin.  
  
"Yuuri, I'm going to make you mine," Victor murmurs against his throat, mouthing the words into his skin, breath hot, and then his lips and tongue and teeth are sucking, licking, nibbling, until Yuuri's sure a dark bruise has blossomed.  
  
_I'm going to have to wear a scarf, every day, until this fades,_ he thinks. Victor has moved from his neck to his chest, circling his thumbs around Yuuri's nipples until they perk up under the touch; he pinches one playfully, making Yuuri's breath hitch, and chuckles, descending further down Yuuri's body until his hands are brushing against his groin, the thin material doing nothing to cover his blatant arousal.  
  
With slow, deliberate movements he grinds his palm against Yuuri's crotch, eliciting a groan that Yuuri tries, unsuccessfully, to muffle behind a hand. Victor is staring up at him beneath his eyelashes, watching his reaction, taking pleasure in how undone Yuuri has become, lips curved in a mischevous smile.  
  
"Do you like this?" he asks, voice low, husky, sensuous, and Yuuri can only nod, scarlet, gasping as Victor kisses him through the spandex, tonguing a wet line along the fabric. "Do you want more?"  
  
"Yes," Yuuri breathes immediately, hands clutching at the sheets below him.  
  
Victor hooks his thumbs over the edge of Yuuri's leggings, pulling them down over his hips and peeling them from his legs. He sits back on his heels, lets himself admire Yuuri, lying naked and vulnerable before him, and then leans back down to pepper ticklish kisses along his abdomen, carefully avoiding the area Yuuri wants most for him to touch.  
  
" _Victor_ ," he whines, and he can feel Victor's mouth forming a smile against his skin; he darts his tongue out to lap against Yuuri's stomach, tracing a line to his hips and then the inside of his thighs.  
  
"I want to worship you," Victor says, then bites down softly, laps his tongue against the sore skin. Yuuri shudders, fingers twisted into the sheets. "I want to touch you until you become a shivering mess beneath my hands. I want to make you scream my name. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes," Yuuri gasps, voice strangled; Victor is rubbing his thumb against the base of his cock, and it's so good, so delicious, but he wants _more_. "Victor - please - "  
  
Victor nips at the sensitive skin of his balls, runs his tongue up the underside of Yuuri's cock, and then his mouth finally closes around the head - it's warm, it's almost too hot, it's wonderful and electrifying and when he swirls his tongue, flicks it at the slit, Yuuri can't help the moan that builds in his throat and escapes with Victor's name on his lips.  
  
And then Victor begins to _move_ \- he holds Yuuri's hips down with one hand, encircling Yuuri's dick with thumb and forefinger of the other, and lowers his head until his nose is brushing up against sparse curls of hair. The sensation is incredible, like nothing Yuuri has ever felt before, and the muscles in his stomach are twitching, jumping with the suppressed urge to buck his hips; Victor presses down with his hand more firmly before pulling back up, sucking and licking as he goes, and Yuuri nearly comes, but then Victor's head is bobbing back down, repeating the gesture, slow and torturous, increasing in speed each time until Yuuri knows nothing but his name.  
  
What does him in is Victor's hand; his fingers release his dick but slide down to briefly caress his balls, lingering briefly before dragging on further to rub against his hole, probing gently, teasing. It's not long before Yuuri comes, crying out, back arching and toes curling, fingers tangled now in Victor's hair.  
  
He falls back to the bed, chest heaving in the wake of his orgasm, and he's sure Victor is going to spit out the cum in his mouth, but he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, and uses a finger to wipe his lips.  
  
"Delicious," he purrs, crawling up along Yuuri until their faces are level, and Yuuri knows _that's_ a lie, but he says it so convincingly that a wave of pure _want_ jolts down his spine and to his groin. Victor glances down, surprised, but then chuckles, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's mouth and grinding his hips into Yuuri's crotch. Before he can get much further, however, Yuuri pushes him back gently, brushing his fringe from his face.  
  
"I want to make you feel good this time," he says, and pushes Victor down onto his back, unzipping his sweater and stripping him of his shirt. It always amazes him how pale Victor's skin is - like untouched snow but for the darker pink of his nipples. He wants to mark it up, make it known that he was there, that his touch made Victor shudder and keen for more.  
  
"Okay," Victor breathes.  
  
He starts by kissing Victor, dips his tongue into the other man's mouth, nibbles on his lip until it's swollen and bruised, and then kisses him lower along his jaw, and then his throat, gives him a matching mark that stands out shockingly dark against his pale skin. Victor's breathing is beginning to come out in uneven bursts; he's starting to shift and squirm beneath Yuuri's touch, and he gasps quietly when Yuuri laps his tongue against a pointed nipple, swears when Yuuri takes the hardened nub into his mouth and sucks on it. He worries it gently between his teeth and brushes his thumb over the other, pinching it rather forcefully and making Victor cry out, enjoying how Victor's fingers are clenching and unclenching in the sheets below them.  
  
"Yuuri," Victor moans softly, throwing his head to the side and exposing the rather attractively blemished column of his neck. " _Yuuri_..."  
  
Yuuri pulls away from his chest; his lips part from Victor's nipple with a satisfying _pop_ , and he massages his fingers into Victor's hips, nuzzles his nose against the thin trail of light hair leading below the hem of his sweatpants. The bulge of Victor's arousal is rather noticeable; Yuuri is tempted to grind against Victor through his pants until he comes just so he can see his flustered expression afterwards, but more than that he wants to touch Victor directly, so he pulls his sweats and underwear off, admiring the sway of Victor's erection as he shifts to allow it.  
  
"Where do you want me to touch you?" he asks, letting his breath puff across Victor's groin, and Victor, trembling, spreads his legs just enough so Yuuri can see everything; he catches Yuuri's eye, grinning, and breathes out, "Wherever you want."  
  
Yuuri huffs out an exasperated sigh, and thinking back to how Victor touched him, how he made him feel on the edge of ecstasy just before he came, decides he'll take it one step further. He takes Victor's cock into his hand, stroking slowly, hoping to elicit the same torturous pleasure Victor had to him, and sticks a finger from his other hand into his mouth, swirls his tongue to make sure it's sufficiently coated. Victor twitches when Yuuri touches it to his hole, rubbing against it until it yields and swallows his finger to the second knuckle. He eases it in further and, curious, runs his tongue over the surrounding skin; Victor jolts, sucking in a sharp breath, and then lets out a shaky laugh, making Yuuri pause.  
  
"Keep going," Victor assures him, "it feels good, just...surprising."  
  
"You like surprises," Yuuri says, rubbing his finger against the tight walls surrounding it, making Victor sigh.  
  
"I do."  
  
He licks Victor again, dares to press his tongue into his entrance beside his finger, drags his thumb roughly against the underside of Victor's dick, and he knows when he touches the sweet spot because Victor gasps out a quiet string of Russian words Yuuri doesn't understand.  
  
"Here?" Yuuri asks, blowing gently against Victor's skin, crooking his finger again, pressing into his hole with his tongue, pulling his hand down over Victor's dick, and Victor moans something with Yuuri's name interspersed between the unfamiliar words.  
  
He likes this side of Victor, so overcome with pleasure he's unable to form words in English; he likes knowing where to touch Victor to make him become unraveled, so unlike the cool persona he shows the rest of the world.  
  
Kissing his thigh, he grinds his finger against that sweet spot again; Victor cries out, manages to say _more_ , in English, spurring Yuuri into licking his way up his shaft so he can suck on the head of Victor's cock, emulating the way Victor's tongue dragged against his slit and underneath to the more sensitive skin.  
  
" _Teeth_ ," Victor moans, but far from distressed he sounds as though he's enjoying it; Yuuri grazes his teeth experimentally over that spot again and Victor nearly screams; his rear clenches around Yuuri's finger and his hips spasm, back arching as he comes.  
  
"You are - _full_ of surprises," Victor pants, pushing his hair out of his face. Yuuri pulls away, letting Victor's dick fall from his mouth, and, grimacing at the bitter tastes, swallows. Victor laughs. "Full of surprises, indeed."  
  
"I learned from the best," Yuuri retorts, wiping his mouth, "Teeth? Really?" Before he can roll off of the bed to go and wash out his mouth Victor is pulling him close and kissing him, tongue lapping against his, hands in Yuuri's hair.  
  
"Victor - " Yuuri protests, "I have to - I was kissing you - _there_ \- "  
  
"In a minute," Victor murmurs, breath mingling with Yuuri's. "We can shower together, maybe I can help you with that..." He shifts his leg between Yuuri's, presses it against his groin where his arousal is still evident.  
  
"Okay," Yuuri breathes, the word almost stuck in his throat, and Victor chuckles against his skin, hands roaming to Yuuri's rear and holding on appreciatively.  
  
"I think I could get used to this," Victor gushes, pushing himself up off the bed and pulling Yuuri with him. "I quite like being the one seduced."  
  
His words make Yuuri's heart pound. "I - I like being the one who seduces you," he stammers, which just makes Victor laugh.  
  
"You did a good job. I think, though, that I would like to do the seducing next time."  
  
That is completely fine by Yuuri.  
  
Victor waits patiently for Yuuri to clean out his mouth, then takes his turn (he almost forgets, but Yuuri reminds him that he _did_ kiss him after), but as soon as Yuuri steps into the shower Victor pins him to the wall, presses their dicks against one another, grinds into Yuuri until they both come, voices echoing obscenely against the tiles.  
  
"Yuuri, wash my back?" Victor asks, finally losing some of his earlier energy, and Yuuri dutifully scrubs the soap into his skin. "You're so rough sometimes," he complains, voice barely audible over the spray, but he sounds more enamoured than upset. "I can't believe my luck."  
  
They finish washing up, turn off the water, towel each other off, then stumble back to bed. Yuuri briefly considers sleeping in his own untouched bed, but Victor takes his hand and pulls him down into his, imploring, "You'll sleep with me tonight, right?"  
  
Yuuri can't say no.  
  
"Would you say this is our honeymoon phase?" Victor asks, making Yuuri splutter. He hums, thinking, before coming to a decision. "I guess not, huh? We'd have to get married first for it to be."  
  
Yuuri's face is scarlet, he can't meet Victor's eyes, especially now that he's said the m-word, and besides, they're here on business - Yuuri is skating in a scant few days against his old rinkmate and if he thinks too long on it the nerves will eat him alive from the inside out.  
  
"Can you tell me what you were saying earlier?" Yuuri asks to distract himself, instead of commenting on Victor's honeymoon musings.  
  
"The part where I said I wanted to make you feel good or the part where I asked you to wash my back?"  
  
"Neither," Yuuri says, cheeks warm. "You said some stuff in Russian earlier and I didn't understand it."  
  
It's Victor's turn to flush, his pale cheeks tinging pink, and his eyes slide away from Yuuri for a moment before fixing back on his face, gaze lingering on his mouth.  
  
"I said I wanted you to fuck me harder," Victor admits, honest, lips pulling into a petulant grimace.  
  
"But it was just my finger - " Yuuri blurts, and Victor cuts him off with a touch to his mouth.  
  
"I was caught up in the moment, darling," Victor says, and the word _darling_ placates Yuuri into pleased silence.  
  
"And when you said my name?" he finally ventures once he finds his voice again.  
  
Victor shifts forward and kisses him instead of answering, slowly, as though he has all the time in the world, and when he pulls back he has Yuuri's bottom lip between his teeth; he lets it go and breathes, "I was only saying how skillful you are with your tongue."  
  
"My - "  
  
"Mm. I must admit I was surprised; I never took you for one to - "  
  
Yuuri covers his mouth before he can get more than that out. "Please don't say any more."  
  
Victor gently pulls Yuuri's hand away from his face, plays with his fingers, brings it back to his mouth so he can kiss his palm. "I liked it," he murmurs, "and I wouldn't object if you did it again."  
  
Yuuri stares at him, agape, and wonders if Victor would be up for another round.  
  
\---  
  
He wakes up to three texts from Phichit. The first is just a picture of the city from his room's window. The second, him gushing about how pretty all the lights are. The third, accompanied by a suggestive emoji with its tongue out, says, _so I hear you had a good time last night. looking forward to our joint practice~_  
  
This is how Yuuri learns that the walls of the hotel are not nearly as thick as he thought they were.  
  
"Oh? Your friend is rather nosy, isn't he," Victor comments, slinging himself over Yuuri's shoulders. "Do you think he's in his room now? We could - "  
  
"No, no, we are not doing that," Yuuri protests, pulling away from Victor to rifle through his bag. "I didn't bring a turtleneck."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I didn't bring a turtleneck, Phichit's going to have a field day with this..."  
  
"Mm, relax, I have one too, remember?" Victor says, running his fingers over the mark on Yuuri's neck. "I think it's sexy."  
  
Yuuri doesn't think that will help the matter any, even if he does agree.  
  
(Phichit does have a field day, and Victor makes sure to give Yuuri another one to show off for their next joint practice.)


End file.
